Another Way to Say I Love You (redone)
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: It's been a while, but Antonio and Lovino are more than ready and willing to express their love for each other in a way other than spoken words, or a simple peck on the lips.


**AN: I was going through some of my old fics on here and I happened upon this one (/s/8329074/1/Another-Way-to-Say-I-Love-You)**

**Let's just say, I wasn't too impressed with that shit...**

**So, I rewrote it!**

**Hopefully this one is better than my first attempt u w u**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you are ready, Lovino?" Antonio asked for about the hundredth time that night as he unbuttoned his lover's shirt; slowly, cautiously. Almost as if he were afraid the simple act would break the other if he wasn't careful enough. Sure, it had been a while since the two had done something like this, but this cautious behavior was starting to get ridiculous. It's not like they were virgins or some shit like that.

"Yes, dammit! Now hurry up before I change my mind about this!" Lovino huffed, although he knew his threat was an empty one. He had no intentions of letting Antonio go, and judging from the gleam in Antonio's eye, Lovino found it safe to guess that goofy bastard wasn't going to let him go any time soon either.

Chuckling, Antonio paused from working the buttons on Lovino's shirt to lean in and kiss down the man's jawline and neck. "Patience, amor~" he mumbled, biting down softly on Lovino's collar bone, causing him to shiver.

"Wh-whatever...just don't take all night..." Lovino scowled, trying to hide the small blush that graced his features from Antonio's kisses and touch.

"And why not?" Antonio countered, smirking at Lovino, obviously catching the blush on the man's face from his prior actions. "We have all night, no?"

Lovino was going to retaliate with a snide remark or an insult, but he was cut off when Antonio began to speak again.

"Besides, I want to be able to enjoy every ounce of your body slowly. That way, I can truly appreciate its beauty."

Lovino's eyes widened at that statement and he felt himself gulp. No matter how many times Antonio complimented him, or said these kinds of things to him, Lovino knew he would just never get used to hearing those kinds of words.

Finally giving up the argument he was destined to loose, Lovino rolled his eyes and tried to brush off Antonio's words like they were nothing; though both of them knew what an effect they had on Lovino.

"Fine, fine...take your good old damn time." he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, a pout on his face. "But this better be good." he smirked, challenge eminent in his voice and facial expression.

Smirking right back at him, Antonio moved closer to him, taking Lovino's arms and unfolding them so that he could get his shirt off. Discarding the article of clothing off of the bed, he swiftly and wordlessly moved to pin his lover to the bed, wrists over their heads, that same cocky smirk on his face all the while.

"You are in the company of the country of passion, Lovino." he said, entwining his fingers with the other's. "Of course this is going to be good~"

Without wasting any more words, Antonio leaned in and kissed Lovino hard, not hesitating to deepen the kiss right away.

Hands roaming and sighs of pleasure echoing throughout the room, it didn't take long for the two to move on to other activities.

Antonio was the first to pull away from the kiss, an amused smile on his face from the disappointed expression on Lovino's. Running a hand through his hair, he propped himself up on his knees and made his way towards the other end of the bed.

When he reached his destination, he gave Lovino a sly grin before bending over and taking the zipper of Lovino's pants in his mouth, slowly pulling it down until he couldn't pull it any lower.

Getting back up onto his knees, he gently lifted the other's hips from the bed so that he could get the pants off and push them off the bed.

After that was done, Antonio's hands made their way up Lovino's legs and to the elastic band holding his boxers up, brushing against the tent in the undergarment with just enough pressure to make Lovino gasp and squirm a bit.

Kissing Lovino's navel, Toni repeated the same process with the other's boxers as he did with his pants, carelessly throwing them to the floor after they were off.

"Now, that's more like it~" he mused, looking Lovino over with lust filled eyes, hesitating on his lover's cock, just begging for attention to be payed to it.

Doing just that, Antonio wrapped a hand around Lovino's length and began to slowly pump it, eliciting a few stifled moans from the other.

Wanting to hear more of Lovino's voice, Toni began to put his mouth to work as well, moving one hand down to Lovino's balls, the other still moving along his shaft, while his mouth worked at the head of his lover's cock.

It didn't take long for Lovino's quiet moans and gasps of pleasure to become louder and more pleading. Hands finding their way to Antonio's hair, he ran his fingers through it, gently pulling on the brown, curly locks, making Antonio moan.

Getting excited now and very much so turned on, Antonio removed his hands from Lovino's cock altogether and slowly took all of Lovino's length in his mouth, gradually bobbing his head up and down, making Lovino cry out in pleasure.

Knowing Lovino was getting close, Antonio decided that it was time to move on once again. Pulling away, the two took a short break to catch their breaths, eyes locked on each other the whole time.

"I'm ready now." Lovino finally said after a few moments of silence, feeling like he'd burst if he didn't have Antonio inside of him right now.

"And I swear to God, if you as me if I'm sur-"

"Don't worry...I am not going to ask."

Nodding in approval, Lovino watched as Antonio reached over to the bedside table and opened a drawer, taking out a bottle of lubricant.

Opening the bottle, Antonio poured a generous amount onto his fingers, gently spreading Lovnio's legs with his other hand.

"I'm going to prepare you, alright?" he asked, still a bit cautious about this whole ordeal.

"Alright." Lovino replied, relaxing himself and letting Antonio do what he needed to do to make this comfortable for the both of them, no matter how strange it felt at first. _Damn_ had it been a while.

After preparing Lovino, Antonio took off the clothing he still had on before pouring a bit more lubricant onto his hand and slicking it over his cock, a few moans escaping his mouth as he did so.

Watching with half lidded eyes, Lovino almost dragged the Spaniard on top of him from impatience. Soon enough though, Toni was done, and once again, they were face to face and waiting for each other.

A single exchanged look was all it took for them to be ready. Wordlessly, Antonio positioned himself to enter Lovino, slowly pushing himself in; sounds of pleasure leaving his lips as his cock was engulfed in warmth.

After fully entering his lover, and after Lovino was adjusted to the feeling of Antonio inside of him, Lovino began to slowly rock his hips against Antonio, letting him know that he was ready.

Without hesitation, Antonio thrusted into Lovino slowly at first, picking up speed as time went on and Lovino became more relaxed.

_"A-Antonio..." _Lovino moaned breathlessly when said man successfully hit his sweet spot.

Ensnaring his lips in a kiss, Antonio picked up the pace of his thrusts once more, continuing to hit all the right places in Lovino.

After pulling away from the kiss, it only took a few seconds for the muffled moans coming from both of their mouths to turn into louder cries and moans of pleasure; each of their names being chanted like a prayer.

"I-I'm getting close-" Toni warned, feeling his climax coming soon.

"A-ah! Me too." Lovino replied, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

A few thrusts later and Antonio came inside of Lovino, a loud moan leaving his lips along with Lovino's name.

After riding out his orgasm, Toni helped Lovino reach his, kissing him hard as he came over the both of them.

Breathlessly, a huge grin on his face, Antonio crashed on the bed next to Lovino, pulling him close to him.

"So, was that good? Or have I lost my touch?" he asked after a few moments of catching his breath.

Lovino let out a small laugh and looked up at Antonio, brushing a few strands of stray hair from his in front of his eyes. "The day you lose your touch is the day Feliciano stops loving pasta." he said, placing a light kiss to the other's lips.

Chuckling, Antonio snuggled closer to Lovino and closed his eyes, drowsiness beginning to set in.

"Te amo, Lovino." he mumbled, kissing the other on the forehead.

"Ti amo troppo, you hopeless dork." Lovino replied, rolling over for a second to turn out the light, then returning to Antonio's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**Reviews are very much so appreciated!**


End file.
